The disclosures herein relate generally to computer system packaging devices. More particularly, the disclosure herein relates to computer system packaging devices made from a single type of material and having a plurality of hinged sections.
Strict environmental legislation in various global markets has caused many companies to change their packaging methods and materials. For the past few years, many manufacturers have been receiving pressure in Europe to make their packaging more environmentally friendly (i.e. economically recyclable). For some of these manufacturers, it has not been economically feasible to make an immediate change from their existing packaging techniques due to considerations such as the cost of packaging materials, production throughput, and compatibility of new materials with their existing manufacturing equipment and processes. For these manufacturers to be in a position to make a change to more environmentally friendly packaging, the new packaging techniques must meet product protection, product cost, and manufacturing productivity requirements.
A common problem that precludes packaging materials from being recyclable is when two or more different materials are bonded to form a packaging device or container. For example, some packaging devices have pieces of polyethylene foam bonded to corrugated paper. By bonding these two materials together, the packaging device becomes more difficult and expensive to recycle. The cost associated with separating the materials can be prohibitive. Furthermore, there exists the potential for contamination of one recycled material by the other material if they are not properly and completely separated.
When packaging computer devices such as a central processing unit (hereinafter referred to as CPU), manufacturers cannot compromise the protection of the CPU. Typically, a CPU is shipped in corrugated paper boxes having a packaging device that protects the CPU from damage due to impact. In some instances, the packaging device is of a construction as described above wherein pieces of polyethylene foam are bonded to corrugated paper. In other instances, the packaging device is a molded foam insert commonly known as "end caps". Regardless of the specific type of packaging device used, the packaging device for computer devices such as CPU's must exhibit excellent impact absorption characteristics. These characteristics are afforded by the materials selected for the packaging device as well as its design.
For top loading of an item such as a CPU, some packaging devices such as end caps have been found to constrain the rate at which these items can be loaded. It has further been found that loading the end caps into the box and then loading the CPU improves the efficiency of the packaging operation and enables compatibility with specialized, high-speed top loading equipment. It is important that the end cap allow the CPU to be loaded from the top, but it must also provide impact protection on all sides during shipping and handling.
To provide further benefit, it is preferable to have an end cap that is of a one-piece construction. This allows the end caps to be shipped from the supplier flat to reduce shipping expenses and warehouse space. Tailoring the resiliency of specific regions of the material is also desirable. This enables the ability of the device to absorb impact to be tuned for different regions of the item packaged and for different types of impact loadings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,817 to Keady discloses a shock protective device for use with a carton for shipping shock sensitive products. The device includes a foldable padded insert which fits inside the carton. The insert folds over and surrounds the product to be shipped with a first group of interior blocks of shock absorbing material attached to one face thereof. A second group of exterior blocks of shock absorbing material are attached to the opposite face of the insert which hold the insert in place within the carton. The exterior blocks are vertically aligned with the interior blocks when the insert is folded over a product to be shipped to preclude squashing of a device in the carton during shipment. The exterior blocks absorb shock transmitted to the carton and the interior blocks absorb any shock transmitted to the insert within the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,433 to Jenkins et al discloses a one-piece corner pad for use in packaging fragile articles. The corner pad is formed from a single, flat piece of thick yieldable, shock-absorbing synthetic cushioning material which can be shipped and stored in flat form. The pad has an integral tab and slot locking arrangement to provide means for holding the corner pad in a three-sided configuration without using any adhesives, tapes, clips or other fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,946 to Holley discloses a shipping pad that has three dimensional shock resistance characteristics. The component parts of the shipping pad may be fabricated from a single sheet of plastic foam material, thus facilitating storage of the unit prior to assembly. After the component parts are removed from the sheet of foam material, they may be assembled into a shipping pad configuration with interlocking cross bars. No adhesive or other fastening means foreign to the foam material need be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,954 to Dickie discloses a product supporting packaging insert fabricated from a substantially rectangular flat blank of material such as polypropylene foam, corrugated cardboard, or honey-comb cardboard. The flat blank is die cut to form a lateral end segment at one end of the blank, a pair of longitudinal parallel side segments adjoining the lateral end segment and a longitudinal central segment adjoining the lateral end segment. The central segment is provided with a tab receptacle at its end facing the end segment. The end segment is provided with a tab facing the end of the blank. Fold lines allow the various segments to be folded into place, producing a one-piece insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,327 to Brondos discloses a one-piece packaging cushion formed from a single piece of pliable padding material. The sheet of material includes a collection of members formed by cutting at least partway through the sheet of material. An aperture for receiving and snugly holding an item is formed by cutting the material such that two members can be rotated, thereby establishing the orifice.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a computer system packaging device that overcomes the shortcomings of previous techniques. More particularly, a need has arisen for a cost-effective computer system packaging device that can be economically and conveniently recycled, particularly for packaging CPU's and other computer system devices. Furthermore, it is a key advantage that the packaging device not result in the need for significant changes to existing manufacturing equipment and processes.